1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus, an electromechnical actuator and a clutch driver thereof, and more particularly to the driving apparatus with a one-way clutch between an electric driving component and a pedal shaft driving component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle is one of the popular and extensively used leisure sports and transportation means, and its main idea is to make use of a rider's pedaling force exerted on a gear disk to drive and rotate a rear wheel, and further use the pedal force as a forward-driving power source. However, when a rider rides a bicycle on a slope or in a long distance, the ride may be affected by the rider's insufficient pedaling force or fatigue. Such ride requiring a powerful pedaling force may become a burden, particularly for the elderly, female riders or children. Based on the aforementioned reasons, an electric driving component is introduced and selectively used to substitute the pedal shaft driving component to drive an electric bicycle (or an electric auxiliary bicycle).
Although the electric bicycle is convenient, the structural design is complicated and the cost is high, so that the selling price is usually not affordable by general consumers. In addition, the electric driving apparatus installed in the conventional electric bicycle is heavy in weight and large in size, so that the entire bicycle body is over-weighted and bulky to most users. Although the electric driving component of the conventional electric bicycle can achieve the effect of driving the gear disk to rotate and driving the bicycle body to move forward, yet accidents may occur since the gear disk and the pedal shaft component are latched with each other and rotated together. When the gear disk rotates, the pedal shaft and the pedal are also rotated accordingly (and sometimes, they are rotated at a high speed). As a result, the rider may not be able to set both feet on the pedals easily or the rider may fail to control the center of gravity stably during the ride. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed a driving apparatus, an electromechnical actuator and a clutch driver to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and to improve the practical application of these components.